


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by craftyns99



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Escapism, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, POV Alternating, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyns99/pseuds/craftyns99
Summary: It's the day of Peyton's wedding but someone other than the groom is on her mind. Will she go through with it? How will everyone react?  Originally posted on FF





	1. If Only She Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Peyton's wedding day, in her POV

I was standing in my white wedding dress. 'Why do brides still wear white?' I thought. I looked over at Brooke, my bridesmaid; a smile crept over my face. Haley, my other bridesmaid, was sorting out the rest of the wedding party. I was getting married today and was going to become Lucas Scott's wife.

"Peyton Scott." The name rolled off my tongue. "Peyton Elizabeth Scott" I said with more emphasis while looking in the mirror. I didn't want to admit the truth of why I needed to say it with more conviction.

"You know you'll no longer be my P Sawyer, you'll be P Scott. Though you're still P.S. Maybe I'll give you a whole new nickname." Brooke walked over to me and touched my hair, like she was fixing something; though nothing needed fixing. She placed her head on my left shoulder, while her hands rested on my arms giving them a slight squeeze. I felt butterflies inside caused by Brooke's touch. I smiled nervously at Brooke, through the mirror.

"Peyton, it's time." Haley said while walking into the room. We both looked over in her direction. This broke Brooke away from me and I was disappointed, but didn't let it show. Brooke picked up my bouquet, gave it to me and kissed me on the cheek.

She held her hand out to me and I gladly took it. That feeling came over me again and I was glad to have it back. She looked at me and I'm sure she realised it too. We walked out the room until we saw my dad. Brooke placed my hand in his and whispered, "I love you P Sawyer" in my ear. Before she had a chance to walk away I whispered "I love you too B Davis". We hugged and I really didn't want to let go but I had to.

Brooke and Haley walked down the aisle with the rest of the wedding party. The wedding march started to play 'this was way too traditional' I said to myself. Dad and I walked down the aisle. Lucas smiled at me when I reached the altar. I smiled back but it was forced. My dad kissed me on the cheek and stepped back.

The priest started speaking. "Family and friends, I welcome you to this day of celebration. Lucas and Peyton have invited us here to this place to share in their declaration of lifelong commitment to each other. Your blessings, support, and encouragement are important to this union, not only now, but also in the days and years to come. Amidst the turmoil of our world, with all of life's struggles and concerns, it is with deep joy and a sense of wonder and awe that we pause to affirm the power of love. As we gather to witness the union of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer we also celebrate the blessings we all cherish in our intimate relationships. This ceremony calls us all to renew our vows of love and commitment to one another."

I looked over at Lucas and he had this big smile on his face like he was content and his dreams were coming true. I have to admit that I didn't share that felling. I wasn't really paying attention to the priest until it came to one certain part.

"Lucas and Peyton you have signified your desire to enter into the holy state of marriage, and no one has shown just cause why you may not. If either of you know of any lawful impediment why you may not be married, I charge you now, before God, the Searcher of all hearts, to declare it..."

I looked over at Brooke and I saw something in her eyes. I'm not sure what it was but I knew in that moment that I couldn't go through with this wedding.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry but I can't marry you." I looked down at the ground before raising my head. "I'm in love with someone else."

"Peyton" I heard my name but from three different people, Lucas, my dad and Brooke.

I dropped the bouquet and turned to run down the aisle. Bravery decided to kick in and I wanted to take a wild shot in the dark. I walked over to Brooke and kissed her. It wasn't a friendly kiss; I just went up and kissed her full on the lips. She was completely taken by surprised, as she didn't kiss back. I pulled away and spoke. "I meant it when I said I love you, I'm just in love with you too." With that I ran down the aisle and out of the church. I had no idea where I was going but I went where my legs took me.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I was walking for but it seemed like ages. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. To tell you the truth, I was scared at who it might be. Names were passing through my mind until I turned around and saw the face of the last person I expected.

"Peyton." I was face to face with Brooke. She had come after me. I was happy but confused to why, especially after what I said. "Why didn't you give a girl a chance to get over the suddenness of your little confession before you ran off?" She asked.

"There was nothing to wait for. You don't feel the same way and I was resigned to that fact, I guess that's why I went this far with Lucas. I just couldn't live a lie any longer." I could feel the tears filling up in my eyes. I was trying my best not to cry but it somehow got the best of me.

Her right thumb caught one of my tears and she wiped my cheek. I lowered my head while her hand was still resting on my face. "I also meant it when I said I love you, I'm in love with you too." My head shot up quickly by her words and a smile slowly crept upon my face. She moved closer to me and I could feel her breath on me. She kissed me and I felt like my legs were going to cave in. My hands started to roam on her back as our mouths moved in rhythm with each other.

She pulled away from me and brushed strands of hair away from my face. She took my hand and kissed it. "Come on P Sawyer, let's get you out of these clothes."

She smiled and flashed her dimples at me as we walked home. It was that moment that I knew I would spend the rest of my life with this girl.


	2. Now That You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke's POV of the aftermath of Peyton's non-wedding

Well, what can I say. Things have a funny way of turning out. It was beyond my wildest dreams. Here I am, finally with the person I love and she loves me too. I really thought she was going to get married today, that she loved Lucas. I never expected her to feel anything but friendship for me.

That's why I agreed to be her chief bridesmaid, matron of honour, whatever you want to call it. I did it for her because if that was going to make her happy, then that's all that counted. I was secretly dying inside; the closer it got to the big day. I knew something was up with her but I just thought it was wedding nerves. I was feeling nervous myself; had me a couple of drinks for Dutch courage before the ceremony.

I saw her in her wedding dress and she took my breath away. God, she looked so beautiful. I walked up to her when she was looking in the mirror and I just wanted to kiss her there and then. I started rambling about her nickname; I became a right babbling Brooke. I touched her and I was happy and sad at the same time.

When I told her that I loved her, before everyone walked up the aisle, that was my declaration but also my goodbye to the feelings I have. I considered the possibility that she knew that because she didn't want to let go of me when we hugged.

Watching her walk down the aisle was heartbreaking, I just wanted to run out of the church and get as far away as possible. Then that part came, the opportunity to say why they shouldn't be married. For a split second, I considered saying something, especially when Peyton looked at me; I swear she can read my mind at times. She did it; she said that she couldn't marry Lucas. I was in shock; Larry, Lucas and I all said her name at the same time.

She was full on ready to run and I was prepared to go after her to find out why she changed her mind. Instead she came over to me and kissed me. My brain did not kick in, as I was too surprised. She told me she was in love with me and then ran. I was still standing there trying to process everything. Everybody was looking at me for answers but I was still replaying it all in my head.

Haley started speaking to me at the same time as Lucas. I wasn't paying any attention. Peyton's words finally sunk in and I decided to leg it after her, leaving everybody still in the church. I wasn't really sure what I was going to say to her once I caught up with her, I just couldn't get past the fact that she kissed me and I didn't do anything. I've been waiting for that moment forever and I stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

I caught up with her, finally getting my moment of clarity. I tried to act unfazed about it all. Truth is I was nervous as hell, not sure why because she already told me how she felt. She started crying and she looked defeated. I caught her tears with my thumb and confessed my feelings to her, repeating her earlier words. She looked just as surprised as I did earlier. We kissed and I was in heaven, I just wanted to feel every part of her body. My brain kind of kicked in as I remembered we were out in the street.

I made a comment about getting her out of her clothes; I didn't mean it in a dirty way. Who would want to stay in a wedding dress when they didn't get married? Who am I kidding? I totally meant it in a dirty way. We went back to her house and changed out of our dresses. She's grabbing us some refreshments while I'm sitting on her bed replying the day in my head. We had been making out for a couple of hours and I'm missing the feel of her lips. At that moment, I spot her standing at the doorway. "Hey." She says.

"Hey yourself. How long have you been standing there?" I ask.

"Not long. You looked deep in thought so I didn't want to disturb you. What were you thinking about anyway." She places a couple bottles of water and a plate of sandwiches on her desk and climbs on the bed.

"You." I simply tell her. We both smile and she's now straddling me. She kisses me and I feel dizzy from her lips. She pulls away and smirks, like she knows the affect she has on me. "So seeing as I'm not going on honeymoon, how about you and I take a trip?" She asks excitingly.

"Love too." I beamed like a little kid. "Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"Yes, but it's gonna be a surprise." She was taking pleasure of the fact that I would want to know what she was planning.

"Tell me." I pleaded before kissing her, hoping that she would cave in. It's like she knew my plan coz she shook her head.

"No Brooke, this isn't gonna make me tell to you." I kiss her again and then pout as I pull away. She smiles at me and kisses me again but with more passion. She has a little plan of her own and it's working. She crawls off me and grabs a sandwich. Before she takes a bite, she speaks. "I guess you should start packing now coz the flight is tomorrow." I sit there looking perplexed before questioning her. "When did you do this?"

"When you were in the toilet earlier." She finally takes a bite out of her sandwich and throws me a bottle of water.

"That was an hour ago and you wait until now to tell me." She simply nods her head while she's still chewing.

I go and grab her hand, "Well just for that, you're helping me pack." I drag her downstairs and we jump in her car. I simply watch her as she's driving to mine. I can't say how much I love this girl. I know I'm all about 'clothes over bros', but when it comes to her, it's Peyton over everything.


	3. It Ain't Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and Peyton prepare for their trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter in both Brooke and Peyton's POV

**Peyton's POV**

I sit back and watch her packing, incessantly asking what she should take. I have this feeling that she thinks we're going somewhere warm as I see a few bikinis and short skirts find their way into her suitcase. I didn't want to pick anywhere with a beach for two reasons; the honeymoon was in St Lucia and the other reason is that if we went near a beach, Brooke would be there all the time and not want to go anywhere else. I might want to see some sights or stay in the hotel room. I'm not sure I have the heart to tell her yet that there's no beach where we're going.

I keep grinning and staring at her. She senses this and looks over at me. She flashes her dimples (don't get me started on those or I'll be here all day) and she slowly walks over to me. I'm completely getting lost in her eyes and I even think I'm drooling at this point. She kisses me softly at first and pulls back to look at me, while still standing up. I pull her closer and kiss her with more intensity.

Not sure how long it was before we both pulled back out of breath. As my breath slowly evens out she speaks. "Peyton, where are we going?" Her hand finds my cheek and slowly caresses it, "I need to know what to pack or I'll end up taking everything."

Feeling too light headed to keep it from her I answer, "We're having a Euro trip but it won't end up like the film." She doesn't seem impressed by this so I decide to throw something that will make her smile. "We'll be hitting three of the fashion capitals of the world, London, Paris and Milan, plus a little stop in Amsterdam." I wiggle my eyebrows when saying Amsterdam and she breaks out into a goofy grin. She quickly kisses me and goes back to her suitcase. "I guess I better pack some suitable clothes then."

It's pretty evident that I'm whipped and have been for some time without us being in that type of relationship. Who else would have got me to be a cheerleader, seriously? Mental note to myself, need to work on that.

I had been so scared of telling her anything. It hurt because we tell each other everything. Even if we don't want to the other one would sense something was up; there was no hiding anything. There was too much at stake in admitting the truth. I thought I would lose her if the truth came out especially if the feelings weren't reciprocated and it would change everything.

We've been through so much together, she's my world and I didn't want to lose that, so keeping this a secret was easy in that case, but not really easy at all. I played the façade with Lucas and I'm so sorry for using him that way; he didn't deserve that. He deserves to be happy and I wasn't happy with him. God knows why I went as far as I did with the whole thing. I hope one day he can find it in his heart to forgive me.

Both of our phones haven't stopped ringing since we switched them on. Not sure why we decided to switch them on, we didn't want to speak to anybody else but each other and we haven't been apart.

I decided to switch my phone back off but Brooke kept hers on. I've helped Brooke pack before but it was different this time, especially when she's waving her underwear about and all I can think of is what she would look with only that on or off for that matter.

Brooke grabs my hand and pulls me from my thoughts. She's finished packing quicker than I thought. She kisses me quickly. "Help me grab my bags please." Before I get a chance to respond, she's out the door taking the lighter bag with her and leaving me with the heavy one. I shake my head 'what was I saying before about being whipped?'.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

When we got back to Peyton's, Larry was there. The look on his face spoke volumes so I left them to it and went upstairs. They've been down there for a while; God knows what he thinks about all this.

I have to admit that I wasn't excited by the prospect of going to Europe. I mean how could she not pick a place with a beach. I could be lying there, getting a tan, swimming in the water. Once she said the cities, a light bulb went on in my end. Shopping in those cities is gonna be the best; not sure Peyton will want to be dragged from shop to shop though. I guess I'll have to find a way to make it up to her.

My chain of thoughts is broken as my phone starts to ring for the umpteenth time and I reluctantly pick it up, 'Why did I switch this thing on again?' The caller ID says Haley and I'm hesitant to answer. She might be our friend but she was Luc's friend first. I press the call button and I hear her voice instantly. "You've finally answered, where did you go?"

"Hello to you too." I try to keep it light over the phone.

"Erm, hi. You gonna answer my question then?" Her tone says that she wasn't in the mood for lightness.

"I went to find Peyton." I simply answer.

She throws another question at me. "Did you find her then?"

"Yeah!" I really didn't want to give anything else away.

"Are you gonna elaborate?" I can sense she's starting to get pissed off, if she wasn't already.

I take in a deep breath and I put my free hand through my hair. "She's ok, just talking to Larry."

"She's home." She sounds completely surprised. "Lucas is going out of his mind here. Did you know before?"

"Know what, Tutor Mum?" I'm not sure why I'm playing this game but I'm still not willing to give her all the information.

"Don't answer a question with another question and don't play stupid with me." Now I know she's pissed off. "Did you know how she felt about Lucas, the wedding and you?" I'm taken aback by her bluntness.

"I had no idea, I promise you that." I hope she believes me. The last thing I want is for Haley to be disappointed in me and think that all this has been going on behind everyone's back. I hold her opinion in high regard and don't want her to think any less of me. I've disappointed her before and I don't want to see that look on her face again.

Peyton walks in and looks pissed off. She grabs her bag "We need to go now." I point to my phone, that's still on me ear and mouth 'Haley'. My attention goes back to the phone call only to hear Haley shout "Lucas, wait, I don't think it's a good idea yet."

My eyes squint in confusion wondering what has been going on at the other end of the line. Haley directs her next words at me. "Brooke, Lucas is on his way over to Peyton's." I simply say, "I've got to go" before putting the phone down.

I look at Peyton "Lucas is on his way." I tell her. She grabs her bags and pulls me down the stairs.


	4. Inconsolable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was going on at Haley's end of her call with Brooke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split in Haley and Peyton's POV

**Haley's POV**

My head is in my hands wondering how this day turned out the way it did. This was meant to be the happiest day of Lucas and Peyton's life. Instead it turned out to be another day of drama in Tree Hill. There always seems to be drama; it would be nice to have at least a month off. I'm standing in the church dumbfounded as I watch Peyton run out of the church. I'm looking at Brooke for answers but she's not giving me anything. In fact she looks just as shocked as the rest of the guests in the church. I walk over to Lucas and place my hand on his back. All he can manage to do is collapse to the floor and watch the church exit. Karen walks over to him and engulfs him in a hug but he doesn't hug back, he just looks stunned watching the trail that the woman he loves, has left behind.

I look over to Brooke and she's not where she was standing. "Nathan, where's Brooke?" He looked at Lucas, looked at me and whispered, "She ran out the church too." I glanced around the church and thought 'great'.

I can hear the murmurings from everyone in their seats as I shake my head. Andy gets up and addresses the crowd. "Thank you all for coming, it's best that everyone leaves. Feel free to make your way to the reception." He walks to where Karen and Lucas are and whispers something in Karen's ear. She nods and he walks out the church with Lily in tow. I walk over to Skills and ask him to look after Jamie for a while.

It took Nathan, Karen and I a while before we got Lucas to leave the church. He looked so heartbroken and wouldn't speak. I'm not sure what shocked him more, Peyton leaving him at the altar or her declaration of love for Brooke, his ex. I'm trying to get my head around when all of this could have happened, when it all changed. The two of them have always been close; they came as a package. They are inseparable, apart from when Lucas came between them, but that didn't last long.

We're back at Lucas' and he's just sitting there with an invitation and the rings in his hand. Not sure how he got his hands on the rings as Nathan had them. I've been trying to call both Brooke and Peyton; it's either gone straight to voicemail or just kept ringing. Karen is struggling to get Lucas to do anything; he won't eat, drink or talk that matter.

I walk out of the room and decide to call Brooke again I'm surprised that she's actually answered the phone this time. My tone is abrupt and I don't mean to be but Lucas is hurting and that's all I can think of. I am throwing questions but she's giving me one-worded answers. I can tell she's hiding something but she won't tell me; I don't think she even wanted to tell me that Peyton was home.

I'm not sure how long Lucas was standing there but he heard me say that Peyton was home. He looks at me and I can read his mind. "Lucas, wait, I don't think it's a good idea yet." I call out but he ignores me and walks out the door. He jumps in his car and I speak to Brooke again, "Brooke, Lucas is on his way over to Peyton's." She says she has to go and finishes the call.

I'm trying to decide whether or not I should follow Lucas to Peyton's. They have a lot to sort out and maybe it's not my place. I didn't even know he was eavesdropping on my conversation with Brooke. I wouldn't have told him yet as he needs time to cool down. I feel torn as they are all my friends and I'm not sure what to do.

I walk into the other room and tell Nathan where Lucas has gone. He gives me a kiss and goes after him. I mull over my conversation with Brooke and know that I was too rude over the phone. It then dawns on me, what if Brooke feels the same way about Peyton. 'This can get even more complicated.'

* * *

**Peyton's POV**

I stayed pretty silent the whole journey. We ran off and booked a motel before the flight. I couldn't handle a confrontation with Lucas, especially after the conversation with my dad. I tried to reason with him and explain everything but he didn't understand. I guess he thought I was making irrational decisions and didn't know what I really wanted. I told him that I wanted Brooke, that I've always wanted and never wanted anybody but Brooke. I need her more than anything and I tried to make him see that. I guess he thinks that I'm just going through a phase and that I'm having second thoughts about marriage. I just needed to get out of the house and that's why I ran out. It turns out that it was a good idea and we've avoided Lucas.

Brooke and I are sitting on the bed, head on the headboard, with our hands intertwined. She understands my silence; she always does when I get like this. I have a tendency of closing up at times and I just want to be alone. She gets me in a way that no one else does. She doesn't try to get it out of me; she just sits with me and waits until I'm ready. It's been like that since my mum died and we used to sit in our spot for ages. Sometimes we wouldn't even say a word. I would run off at times just to get away and she would know exactly where I am. I would sometimes joke that she had GPS or some sort of homing device on me. Sometimes I'm not sure she knows how much it means to me. I guess at times we take each other for granted but no matter what, we always come back to each other; it's always Brooke and I.

I look at her and I just feel the need to kiss her, so I do. It starts off quite soft and tender. At this moment I just want more of her, to feel her. I pull her towards me and she gets the hint by moving closer. My hands wander down her back and she adjusts herself by sitting on me. Her hands are in my hair as our tongues massage each other's.

It's starts to get really heated and the physical part of me is taking over the mental part of me. My hands go up her shirt and reach her bra. I start to feel nervous. I'm not sure what's come over me but I guess the events of today have taken their toll. My hands start to tremble; she notices the change in me and pulls away. She rests her forehead on mine as our breaths even out.

"We don't have to do anything." She says while caressing my face. I look at her thinking that I love her even more for this. "Can we just sleep?" I ask. She nods her head, gets up and takes my hand. She pulls the covers and we slip in, getting comfortable and warm.

We're lying in bed and she's holding me, stroking my hair. I breathe her in and it gives me comfort. "It will be good to get out of Tree Hill for a while. Do you think we can ever come back?" My question hangs in the air for what seems like eternity. She kisses my forehead before she answers. "I hope so P Sawyer, I really hope so."


	5. Guilty Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and Peyton are still at the motel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and Peyton's POV

**Brooke's POV ******

********

Guilt is a funny thing. Sometimes you feel it and sometimes you don't. You even feel it when you don't want to. I'm not really going to say much more than that. I'm certainly not finding it easy to sleep, too much is going around in my head. We have an early flight so I'll have to be up soon anyway.

Why is it always so complicated? This triangle has been doing my head in. This is different though. We weren't going around anyone's back, no drunken sex tape involved, but I still feel guilty. Being at this end of the triangle doesn't bring any solace. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy but it comes at a price. Not only will I lose Lucas as a friend but I could lose Haley and Nathan in the process, out of pure loyalty. Best friend and brother over the two of us. People always end up choosing sides whether they want to or not. I hope it's not the case.

I have to get myself to stop thinking about this or my head will explode. Peyton has started to stir. She hasn't spoken about what happened with her father and I won't push her; she'll tell me in her own time. The last thing she needs is more pressure and drama.

I have to say that it feels slightly weird that our friendship has developed into something more. Don't get me wrong, this is what I want, I just never expected it. I have to say that I can't help smiling though; I'm happy and can't help but show it.

She wakes up and kisses my neck before looking me straight in the eye, also wearing a smile on her face. "Morning" she says, I'm glad she's perked up. "Good morning." We're both looking at each other, grinning like Cheshire cats, not saying anything else. I totally give in and close the space between us; I didn't care much about morning breath. It's the first time we've woken up as a couple but not the first time we've woken up in the same bed.

Though I would never admit it to her but last night, I was nervous too. I could feel her hands trembling and that's why I stopped us. I haven't been that nervous since Rachel and I stole the test or when the time capsule tape was being played in front of the whole school or, scratch that; I think you get the point.

The prospect of going further with the person I've loved, in one way or another, for most of my life scares me big time. Even while I'm kissing her now, I'm losing it in more ways I can think of. She's now decided to get more comfortable, moving herself fully on top of me. A moan escapes my mouth. This seems to give her more confidence, as one of her hands is moving up my thighs to my waist. Something in my brain kicks in and I roll her over, contact never leaving each other's lips. Once I'm fully on top, I pull away.

"We should get ready for the airport and grab some food on the way." I say this as I completely pull my body away and get up off the bed. I'm sure she's wondering why I did that. Truth is if we kissed any longer I don't think I would have stopped but I'm not ready. This is too special to me and I don't want to move too fast. We haven't even been together for 24 hours. I quickly run into the shower to cool myself off.

* * *

**Peyton's POV ******

********

I'm lying in bed wondering what just happened. It isn't just the fact that Brooke ran off into the bathroom in a mid make out session but also my boldness this morning despite my trembling state yesterday.

********

I can't blame it all on the events of yesterday. It's all just hit me, yesterday I nearly got married and now I'm making out with my best friend. It's moved pretty fast but when I'm near her, I just want her, every part of her.

********

She walks out of the bathroom and she looks like she's trying to gauge my mood. I get up from the bed and walk up to her. "There's a diner not too far from here, so we can go for breakfast." I kiss her on the cheek then enter the bathroom.

********

It doesn't take me long before I finish my shower. I see her standing, sorting out her hair; it's the last thing she has to do before being completely ready. I get dressed without saying a word. There's an air of awkwardness and I'm thinking of a way to break it. A thought crosses my mind 'does she think I'm mad at her for earlier?' I decide I've had enough. "Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room or are we gonna just ignore it?" She looks at me, I can't put my finger on her expression, fear maybe or is it something else.

********

"What are you talking about?" she's trying to play stupid now; I know this game too well. I walk over to her and take the brush out of her hand. I place my hand on her face and lean in for a kiss. It was soft and ended as soon as it begins.

********

I look in her eyes, searching for some sort of answer. I see it; I see what she's thinking. She lowers her head. "I understand, I feel it too." She looks back up at me, "You do." I nod. She sees this as a sign to explain. "I don't want us to be like anything I've had before so I don't want us to rush anything." I put some hair behind her ear before responding. "I get it more than you know." She smiles at me.

********

"Glad to see dimples make a comeback, now come on I'm hungry." I try to turn away but she stops me. She has this playful look on her face. She gives me an Eskimo kiss and then her lips find mine. She pulls away and takes my hand. "Come on blondie, my stomach is calling me."

********

* * *

********

We're now sitting in our seats waiting for our flight to depart. Brooke found herself a fashion magazine earlier, which has her grinning from ear to ear. I have my headphones in my ear just to help get me through the take off. It's not like I'm afraid of flying, it's just the take off and landing that make me nervous, not the flight itself.

********

I've had time to process the drama filled 24 hours I've had. I begin to doubt myself and us. This means everything to me and if it all went wrong, I don't think we could ever recover and that's what scares the shit out of me. We've had a couple of fall-outs (major ones if you wanna be specific). That was different though, this is different. If we hurt each other this time, then its goodbye to my family, rock, confidant, best friend and partner.

********

People might think that I'm running away and maybe I am but there's so much that the two of us need to sort out. It's been great but this was a big step for the both of us and we need to figure things out. At least with this time away we'll have no distractions like Lucas or my dad, then we can think about returning to Tree Hill.

********

I close my eyes as the plane ascends and I feel Brooke's hand slip into mine. I open my eyes to see her looking at me. I didn't even realise that she had temporarily abandoned her magazine just to ease me through this. I pull the headphones from my ears. She whispers, "It's ok, I'm here with you" in my ear. Just her thumb stroking the back of my hand, sets me at ease.

********


	6. The Other Side of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and Peyton land in the first city of their trip

**Brooke's POV**

We landed in Italy first; I think she chose this first just so the bulk of the shopping would be out the way. Who needs to shop when I can design my own clothes? I'm not gonna say no to visiting a few stores and if I so happen to buy something, then so be it. I believe she chose Italy for me because she doesn't seem that interested. I have this feeling she has a sneaky plan for the rest of our trip. We visit several touristy places in Milan and Rome; all names that I've forgotten already.

I know the trip was short notice but I don't think she´s actually booked past Italy yet. I won't tell her I suspect that yet, I'll just go along with the flow. We actually only stay in Italy for a week and go to our next stop, Paris.

It was so romantic. We went to the Louvre, but that was for her. We went shopping (yes again, are you really surprised?) and just generally walked up the Champs-Élysées. We went up the Eiffel Tower and the view of Paris was amazing. Just to look at the city from that height was breath taking. That image is something I'll remember for the rest of my life.

It's great just the two of us having this time together. The other night we were just sitting in a restaurant, staring at each other over the candlelight. She just makes me smile without even doing anything. In public we're just enjoying our holiday but when we're alone, we don't know what to do with ourselves. It's been weird since we left Tree Hill. We don't seem to want to admit that to each other.

The walk back to our hotel was quiet, just taking in the scenery. To see Paris at night is beautiful. She broke the silence once we were in our room. "Slight change of plan. We're gonna hit London early. There's a band playing that I want to check out. Is that ok?" I nod and then she walks into the bathroom.

I get changed into something to sleep in and I sit on the bed. I decide to approach a subject that has been playing on my mind since the trip started. She comes out of the bathroom and I decide it's now or never.

"Peyt" I tap the space on the bed next to me. I turn to face her as she sits down and I cross my legs on the bed. "What did Larry say back in Tree Hill?" She looks down at her hands. I place one of my hands on hers and lift her chin up. "Peyton, tell me." I plead with her. She nods and starts speaking.

"He said I was an idiot and that I'm making a huge mistake. He kept going on about how I'm confused and that it was just wedding nerves." Tears start rolling down her eyes. She doesn't seem concerned and continues. "When I told him I was in love with you, he laughed. He dismissed my feelings and said I didn't know what I wanted. I told him that I've been hiding the truth and it's been suffocating me. Mum always said to be myself and I'm doing that now. That's all I can think about. I asked him to understand and be supportive and you know what he said Brooke?"

Her tears are uncontrollable and I can see the hurt in her eyes. I pull her into a hug. "He said he didn't think he could. I didn't need to hear anymore." I'm stroking her back, anything to help her even out her breathing. "He'll come round Peyt, I'm sure of it. He's just in shock and needs time." I'm not really sure if I believe that myself but that's all I can think of saying to her.

She pulls away from the hug and I look into her red eyes. "What if he doesn't Brooke?" I brush some of her blonde hair out of her face and caress her cheek. "He will, but if he doesn't then we'll face him together." I kiss her forehead. "Come here." I help her into bed, holding her. She tightens her grip on me.

"I love you B Davis." I kiss the top of her forehead again and keep holding her. "I love you too P Sawyer." It breaks my heart to see her like this. We lay there and I wait until she's fallen asleep before I close my eyes.

* * *

It's been two days since Peyton broke down in Paris. We're in London and we're seeing the band tomorrow. I have an idea that came to me earlier, when we were walking around. I take her to a club but not just any club, a gay one. I figure this way we can just be ourselves and listen to cheesy music before we get to the serious stuff tomorrow. I'm sure she knows that I'm not looking forward to it, that's why I think she's amusing me by agreeing to go to this club. The two of us don't exactly have the same taste in music; it's like chalk and cheese.

We've been at the club for a couple of hours and we're standing at the bar trying to order some drinks. I feel my phone vibrate and when I see the name, there's no hesitation in answering it "Hello."

"Brooke, can you hear me?" The other voice says. "If you can her me, I'm just going to find somewhere quieter so hold on." I turn to Peyton and mouth 'Haley' then point to a door. I try to find a quieter spot so I can speak to her. I end up standing just outside the bathroom. "Hey Tutor Mum, how are you?" I sound a lot more chirpier then the last time we spoke.

"I'm ok, you sound good. Where are you?" At least this hasn't started like how the last conversation turned out. Her voice is a lot softer, the Haley that I'm used to.

"I'm at a club." She must have just finished class I reckon as I try to work out the time difference.

"I think that was obvious by the loud music. Is Peyton with you?" I still manage to hear her despite the bustling going on around me. Standing near the toilet isn't a good idea so I head outside, my hand getting stamped on the way.

"Yeah she is. How is everyone, Lucas?" I thought it was best to ask. I'm not doing it because I feel I have to. I'm asking her because I genuinely want to know, though I think I can guess.

"He's not doing well. He's just closed up and I can't seem to reach him, nobody can. Where have you two run off too?"

"Is Lucas gonna come chasing after us if I tell you?" I'm being funny and serious at the same time.

"No and I didn't tell him. He overheard me repeat where Peyton was when I was speaking to you. Plus he's not here." I can tell she's being sincere when she answers me.

The thing about us is that we don't really keep things from each other and we get straight to the point, except for the fact that I didn't tell how I feel about Peyton all this time. "Peyton needed to get away from everything, everyone, so we left America?"

"What, where have you gone?" She seems surprised. Maybe she was expecting us to go to LA, because that would have been my choice if it were up to me. When I think of it, obvious comes to mind and I guess that's why Peyton didn't want to go there.

"We've just been around, hopping from city to city." So I'm now hiding the specifics from her but I'm not lying so I can't be accused of doing such a thing.

"Brooke I want you to answer this question truthfully, do you feel the same way about Peyton?"

I gulp at her words. I didn't think that question would come up. Call me naive but it didn't cross my mind. I thought we were just going to talk about Peyton and Lucas, which would be fine with me. I realise there's no point in hiding the truth. "I love her and would do anything for her. She's my family and I can't see anybody but her."

"I get it. I shouldn't but I get it. When are you planning on coming back?"

"Not sure. This isn't exactly a well-planned trip so your guess is as good as mine. At this present moment, I don't think Peyton wants to go back. Whichever way, I'll support her decision."

"I miss the both of you but I understand and hope that you will come back. I'm gonna have to go but I hope to hear from you soon, ok"

"Sure Tutor Mum. Take care and say hello to Nathan and Jamie. Bye." I cut the call and head back to Peyton. When I get there I notice a red head wearing a red halter-top and a really short black skirt, talking to Peyton at the bar, she kind of reminds me of Rachel, in a sluttish way. She really shouldn't be wearing that outfit, as she looks a mess. She obviously got dressed in the dark.

She's leaning in, speaking in her ear. They are sharing smiles at each other and I'm not impressed. I have to admit that I'm a bit jealous and I know she wouldn't do anything but I can't help the fact that my trust is a little shaky in that department, I don't need to explain why. I have to get over that so I don't jeopardise my relationship with Peyton.

I walk over and slip in behind Peyton, kissing her neck and wrapping my arms around her waist. "Hey, I'm Peyton's girlfriend and you are?" My words are harsh but who cares. I wasn't sure if she heard me but I need to make sure she knows who I am by just looking at us.

She smiles, trying to be all innocent but I know what she's up to because I used to be her in a former life. I know all of the flirting tricks so I'm no dummy to her game. She takes a sip out of her drink and just raises her left eyebrow at me. This doesn't impress me, in fact it makes me seethe inside but I'm determined not to show it.

"Brooke." Somehow through the music, I hear my name being called but I don't respond. Instead I'm locked into a staring contest with the red-haired slut. The both of us are unwilling to look away. I don't know what point she's trying to prove because we all know that Peyton is coming with me at the end of the night.

"Brooke!" My name is called again but I'm still not budging. Peyton pulls out of my arms, her hands are on my waist and I can feel her breathe beside my ear. "Come on, we're going." I'm being pulled away as I'm continuing to stare at the slut until she's no longer in sight.

We're standing in the queue for the cloakroom when she turns to me. "What was that about?" Peyton looks pissed off and unimpressed. "Are you telling me you didn't see that? She was blatantly flirting with you. Touching your arm and playing with her hair."

She starts to smile and I'm perplexed as I thought we were possibly going to have our first fight. "You're jealous." I think it was more of a statement than a question but I answer anyway. "No I'm not."

She continues to goad me. "You are and it's sweet." She pulls me to her and kisses me. It's getting hot as our bodies are pressed together while our tongues massage each other's. A girl behind me taps me on the shoulder and I reluctantly pull away from Peyton. When I face her she points ahead of us; it seems that it's our turn to collect our coats from the cloakroom. We grab our stuff and head out looking for a taxi. I have to make sure we continue our make out session back at the hotel.


	7. It's Our Time Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Brooke and Peytons´s night at and after the bar

**Peyton's POV**

Brooke has walked off somewhere trying to talk to Haley on the phone. She's tried ringing me few times but I'm just not ready to speak to anyone from Tree Hill. I'm sure she's angry with me for what I did to Lucas; I shouldn't have let it get that far. I hope when we go back to Tree Hill that he gives me a chance to explain. You heard me right; we'll be going back to Tree Hill. I've got to go back sometime; I can't run forever or can I.

I'm standing at the bar, trying to get one of the bartender's attention. It's very crowded, it seems like everyone wants a drink at this very moment. I hadn't noticed that a red hair girl was standing next to me. It seems that she's noticed my poor attempts and offers to order my drinks. "You don't have to do that but thanks." I point the money in her direction but she shakes her head to refuse. "Seeing as you don't sound like you're from here, call it a welcome to London or maybe something more."

I shift uncomfortably and gulp. This girl is flirting with me and it's thrown me a bit. I'm not really big on the flirting, not that I want to, but I've only really flirted with Brooke and that was mostly before anything happened between us.

"First time in a gay bar?" She asks as she's playing with her hair. She seems to be able to read me. "Is it that obvious?" I reply.

"Just a little but I won't hold that against you." She's touching my arm and I'm feeling quite uncomfortable. "I'm here with my girlfriend." I need to say that hoping she might back off a bit. "Well I don't see her around." It doesn't seem to be working.

"She'll be back anytime now." I say with added conviction hoping that Brooke would be back now. I would love to walk away but then she wouldn't be able to find me when she comes back.

"You sure she hasn't run off with someone else and left you here alone because it can work better if you're alone now." If on cue Brooke comes back and instantly wraps her arms around my waist and kisses my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Peyton's girlfriend and you are?" I can hear the tension in her voice despite the volume coming from the awful music.

"Brooke." I call her name but she's not responding. She's just standing there so I try again. "Brooke!" I pull out of her arms, spin around and place my hands on her waist. I speak close to her ear to make sure she hears me. "Come on, we're going." I pull her away from the bar until we get to the cloakroom.

"What was that about?" I ask, sounding pissed off. "Are you telling me you didn't see that? She was blatantly flirting with you. Touching your arm and playing with her hair." Brooke was doing the actions as she was speaking.

I thought that I might try and keep the angry act on her for a while but I start to cave before I've even started. The look on her face just makes me stop in my tracks. Brooke being jealous is funny and adorable. I can't stay mad at her for too long. I've only seen her like this with Lucas but I'm not going to go into that; that's far too messy. I smile at her and I can see confusion written all over her face. "You're jealous." I'm not asking her, I'm telling her. "No I'm not." I don't believe her one bit.

"You are and it's sweet." I pull her to me and kiss her. This wasn't just a quick peck on the lips; this was a deep, long kiss. After a while, Brooke pulls away and looks at a girl behind her. Then she looks ahead of me and drags me up the line. We grab our coats and find a taxi to take us back to our hotel.

While were sitting in the taxi, my mind goes back to the kiss we had in the cloakroom queue. It was intense and we haven't had a kiss like that since the morning we left Tree Hill. All of a sudden I feel Brooke's hand on my thigh, running up and down making me slightly turned on. I'm smiling, as she was the one that picked out the skirt I'm wearing. I was perfectly fine with wearing a pair of jeans so I guess I now know the reason why she wouldn't let me wear them. I look at her and she's wearing her playful smile. I lean in to kiss her not caring about anything. I'm pulling her closer to me as we continue. Before we know it, the taxi stops. We pay the driver and hold hands as we walk up to our room.

* * *

**No POV**

Peyton's hands are on Brooke's hips, from behind and she's kissing her shoulder, as they walk into the room. Brooke clumsily finds the light switch and turns to meet Peyton's lips. She backs into the room, pulling Peyton with her and takes off Peyton's jacket. Their kissing becomes more hungry, feeling the need to touch each other, as they make their way to the bed. Peyton helps Brooke out of her jacket as the back of Brooke's legs touches the bed.

They both pull back and rest their foreheads together. Brooke sits down on the bed pulling Peyton with her so she ends up straddling her. Something changed between them during the course of the night, as hunger and want took over from the trembling and nervousness that they once felt. They didn't know it but the moment it all changed, happened for both of them at the same time, at the club. They didn't just love each other they wanted each other too. Their bodies had moved and now Brooke was lying on the bed with Peyton over her, using her arms as support.

Brooke was running her tongue along Peyton's lip and her left hand was on Brooke's waist rubbing the skin between her jeans and top. Brooke was getting impatient and pulls Peyton's hand and places them on her breasts. Brooke pulls Peyton's skirt slightly up and caresses her ass.

Peyton is taken aback by this move and lifts her head away from Brooke. "What?" Brooke smiles innocently, "I couldn't help myself." She rolls the both of them over so she's now on top. Brooke adjusts herself so that one of her legs is in between Peyton, rubbing against her. Peyton is groaning as her underwear starts to get wet. Peyton decides she wanted to be on top again and rolls Brooke over.

She decides that she wants to get to know Brookes' neck so she starts trailing kisses on her jaw before reaching her neck. "You know we should stop now before we go any further." Brooke says, not being completely serious, trying to get her breath back. Peyton pulls away from Brooke's neck and nods.

They look into each other's eyes and see the hunger and want that they have for each other. Brooke couldn't help herself and she pulls Peyton into another kiss. Peyton pulls away with a need to catch her breath. "Brooke…" It was all she could get out before the other girl interrupted her. "Peyt, make love to me." Peyton could see the confirmation in Brooke's eyes; she didn't need to ask.

They were looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages. Both trying to gauge what the other one was thinking. They were both contemplating their next move. Not moments before, they seemed sure of everything but questions seemed to be playing in their minds. Peyton slowly closed the gap between her and Brooke. When their lips connected, it seemed like a bolt of electricity passed through the both of them. The kiss was slow and sensual, their tongues massaging each other's.

There was no doubting anymore as their hands met each other's. It wasn't long before hands started touching flesh, wanting and needing each other. Clothes had come off both girls; they examined and explored each other's bodies. Moans, groans and complete pleasure could be heard coming from the four walls. This was unlike anything the girls had experience before. It had been hours before the girls settled to sleep.

* * *

Brooke was the first to wake up with the thoughts of yesterday (and today) running though her mind. She didn't want to get out of bed. It was a good thing then because she couldn't. Peyton had wrapped her arms around Brooke, from behind, spooning her.

She smiled and tried to look at the time; it was already the afternoon. She felt Peyton's lips on her shoulder. "Morning." Peyton sounded hoarse. Brooke turned around "Morning. Sounds like someone strained their voice P Sawyer." Brooke smiled at the thought that she was the cause of Peyton's hoarseness. "Yeah, well it looks like your neck was attacked, B Davis." Brooke had marks, Peyton leaving evidence of where she had been. "Well I'm not complaining." Brooke said before kissing Peyton. "Neither am I." Peyton wasn't satisfied with their kiss and wanted more.

"Ok, I'm gonna need some food." Peyton slowly pulls away. "I'm not getting out of bed." Brooke protested. "That's what room service is for." Peyton gets out of bed and throws on the nearest thing she can find before looking for the food menu.

For most of the afternoon the girls remained in bed, eating the food they had ordered. They were flicking through the channels when they came across something that they could both agree to watch. When the film had finished, it was around 6pm. "If we get ready now, we can go and see that band you wanted, Peyton."

Peyton caressed Brooke's cheek and kissed her softly. "Or we could just stay here and continue what we started last night." Both girls were now wearing a grin before they leaned in for what was the start of more hours of pleasure.


	8. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and Peyton move on to their next destination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has references to the fact that Brooke and Peyton both have companies.

**Brooke's POV**

We haven't been out of our room for three days but we have to leave now. Our flight to Amsterdam is today and though I don't want to leave this room, I want to go. I'm kind of excited about this, as I've always wanted to visit the city; Peyton knows that. Years ago we spoke about all the places we wanted to visit. Amsterdam was one of them for me and London was on Peyton's list. I feel guilty that she didn't get to see more of the city but she didn't protest too hard, in fact she didn't protest at all.

It was her idea to stay in the room for the reminder of our stay. She had told me something about the band she wanted to see. I wasn't paying attention to all of it; my mind as well as my lips was slightly preoccupied. I think it was for work. I guess she thought that while she was here, she could check out some up and coming acts. She has people for that but she still gets a certain amount of pleasure, if she listens to them live rather than someone telling her about an act and handing her a CD.

We've checked out of the hotel and we're sitting in a café. "So what do you want to do when we get out there?" She's taking a sip out of her drink when I answer. "We can go and see a sex show." She spits her drink out and I laugh. It's a good thing I'm sitting next to her instead of opposite or that would have been all over me.

She looks at me and gives me her 'what' look. "Why are you surprised Peyt?" I move closer to her ear, "You've known me long enough, inside and out." I leave a kiss beside her ear and pull back.

She's nervous, I can tell without even looking at her. I know I shouldn't enjoy it but I do. I'm finding a totally different side to her on this trip. I slip my hand in hers, slowly stroking it with my thumb. She pulls my hand to her lips and places a kiss, while keeping eye contact with me. She grins at me and we just sit there for a while.

Unfortunately our time is up in the café and we make our way to the airport. The flight isn't long and we jump in a taxi. We reach our hotel, which is quite close to Dam Square.

I start to get excited and throw my bags, not caring where they land. "Come on Peyton, I wanna go see the city." I jump up in excitement. "We've only just got here and I'm tired." She doesn't share my enthusiasm; I guess I just have to think of something to get her on board.

"Ok, I'll make a deal with you. Come with me for an hour and we'll do whatever you want for the next 24 hours and I mean anything." I wiggle my eyebrows at her. Out of nowhere she gets a burst of energy. "Well what are we waiting for?" Before I know it she's pulling me out the door.

We're walking through the city when she throws a question at me. "What do you say about making this trip a bit longer and visiting some other places. Do you think they can hold the fort without you?" It doesn't take me long to answer. "They'll have to be fine. I guess there's no problem at your end then." She shakes her head as we continue walking.

Something grabs my attention "We're going in here." I grab her hand and drag her into a tourist shop. There's nothing in particular that I'm looking for but I see a few things that I can buy for Haley, Nathan and even something for Peyton.

Her phone rings and for the first time in ages, she answers it. I'm still walking around, looking at the dirty and stupid souvenirs. I turn to her to show her something and she looks like she's in shock. Her face is pale and I see water in her eyes. She hangs up the phone and I walk closer to her. "Peyt, what's wrong?" I ask while placing my hand on one of her arms. This seems to be what breaks her because instead of speaking, tears run down her face.

* * *

**Peyton's POV**

"First we're going in here." That's the last thing I hear before Brooke drags me into a tourist shop. We're walking around and she's showing silly stuff that she's seriously considering buying. My phone rings. I was content in just letting it ring out to voicemail, as I've done every time it's rang. I don't even know why it's on, as I haven't been answering it. I make a mental note to switch it off when it's stopped ringing. I'm not sure what was different this time but I decide to actually answer it. I didn't check the caller ID and but I'm wondering who was calling me. They introduce themselves and I start to get worried.

I can hear the voice on the other end of the phone and I'm responding but it feels like I'm completely out of my body as the words pass through. It feels like the words aren't going through at all and I'm not completely registering the information. I speak but I'm not sure I'm actually saying the words that come out of my mouth. I can hear myself breathing, like I'm the only one in the room and there's no other noise.

I hang up the phone and in that moment, time seems to stand still. The words I heard were slowly starting to resonate in my mind. I'm just standing here, rooted to the spot. Brooke walks closer to me saying something. "Peyt, what's wrong?" I hear her but it's not registering and I feel her hand on one of my arms.

I'm thinking about how great our time in Europe has been and how I didn't want it to end. It has been the best time of my life and I've spent it with the person I love. This ruins it now; it spins everything on its head. I'm not sure when it starts but my eyes are filling up with water and tears start rolling down my face. I pay no mind to it and I'm trying to stay calm and composed but its not working. Brooke pulls me into a hug and rubs my back. Words seemed to fail me at this time because all I can do is cry. Brooke pulls away and places both her hands on my face. "Lets go back to the hotel." She wraps her arm around my waist as I rest my head on her shoulder. We walk like this back to the hotel.

When we reached our room, I'm still crying and still haven't spoken. She sits the both of us down on the bed. I feel so safe in her arms; I don't ever want to leave them. The first thing that comes to mind is a moment before any of this started. Before the phone call, the trip and the non-existent wedding day. It was a conversation Brooke and I had before the wedding.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Brooke and Peyton were sitting on the couch of Brooke's home. They had just finished eating lunch and were just spending some quality time together before the wedding. On the outside they were happy but they neither of them knew the unmentionable conflict that each other was feeling about the upcoming wedding._

_"So are you nervous?" Brooke asked._

_"A little bit." Peyton could see that Brooke didn't believe her. "Ok, a lot but that's expected right?"_

_Brooke shrugged "I guess but you're asking the wrong person. That's where tutor wife comes in. I'm just around for the free bar." Brooke waved her glass of wine before drinking some of it._

_"We both know that's not the case. It's weird how everything turned out though, from high school to now. A lot has happen to us and between us." Peyton wasn't sure if she wanted to have a conversation about the past, the time when they weren't speaking to each other._

_"I know there were times when I wasn't there like when Ellie died and when fake Derek first appeared. Even though we were fighting I didn't stop caring. I just couldn't be there for you when I was angry with you so much." Brooke couldn't help but be sincere about her feelings back then._

_"It all looks so stupid now but that's hindsight for you." Peyton laughed._

_"I wanted to be there for you, Peyton, I just needed to get over it, I guess. Just remember that no matter what, I'll always be here for you." Peyton couldn't help but pull Brooke into a hug after she spoke those words._

* * *

Lying in Brooke's arms, I kept remembering what she said. I somehow found the strength to use my voice. The words rolled off my tongue like I was saying something casual but in fact the words and reality of it was heart wrenching. "My dad is in hospital, he's had a heart attack."


	9. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peyton finds it hard to deal with her father´s heart attack and her return to Tree Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some flashbacks, one being from an actual episode in Season 3.

**NO POV**

Larry was one of the people that kept calling her mobile. Sadness and regret was all that filled her mind. After she told Brooke, Peyton continued crying, replaying the last conversation she had with her father.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Brooke went upstairs and left Peyton and Larry. He had his arms crossed and he didn't look very happy._ _"Dad." Peyton's voice was timid and immediately cut off by Larry. "Why did you wait so long? If you were having second thoughts, you should have just said something."_

_Peyton couldn't believe what her father was saying; she had to make him understand. "This isn't me having second thoughts. I'm finally deciding to face the truth and be myself. Don´t you remember mum always telling me to do that?"_

_"It isn't just that. I mean you and Brooke." He shook his head and rolled his sleeves up, showing that he wasn't that comfortable talking about this. "Your friendship was in tatters on two occasions regarding Lucas. You'll end up hurting each other."_

_"No we won't, we've learned from that. We'll make it work. This is what I want and I hope you'll support my decision."_

_Larry scoffed at the words he was hearing. "You don't know what you want. You went after Jake when you were in love with Lucas and you nearly married Lucas when you're supposedly in love with Brooke. How do you expect me to believe or even support you?"_

_"You're my father and should just do it anyway." Peyton was holding her emotions in, trying to stay calm, though they were bursting out._

_Larry moved closer to Peyton and placed his hands on both her shoulders. "I'm not sure I can. It's not just you. Brooke doesn't have the best track record. I love her as if she were my own daughter but her past speaks for itself."_

_Peyton looked deep into his eyes, hoping that he could understand just by looking at her. "That's not us anymore. She's everything to me. When you weren't here, she was. She loves me too."_

_Larry laughed. "You're just confusing your friendship with something more, don't be an idiot. You're not gay."_

_Peyton pulled away from her father. "It's not about being gay. It's just about me loving her. When I see my future, she's the only one I see with me. Not Lucas or anyone else, just Brooke." Peyton had now moved so she was now standing behind the couch while her father was in front of it._

_"I just think you're making a huge mistake." Larry slowly started to walk around to where Peyton was standing. "It's not a mistake but it's my decision to make."_

_"I don't know what to say about all of this." Peyton started to back away the closer he got. Tears started rolling down her face, which she was quick to wipe. "I don't think there's anything else to say. I can't have this conversation anymore." Peyton ran upstairs to Brooke._

* * *

Brooke knew Peyton would be closing up into her shell. She would just have to be there when she needed her. She knew she had to get the both of them on a flight straight away. She had made a quick call to Millicent, to arrange the earliest flight back to America and to Tree Hill.

Once Brooke got the flight itinerary, she got the two of them in a taxi to the airport. Peyton's tears had slowly dried up but her silence was still evident. It was like she was just staring into space, from the hotel to when they landed back in Tree Hill.

They went to get Peyton's car, which Brooke had to drive. Peyton never let Brooke drive even though, in Brooke's words, she was the better driver out of the two. Peyton didn't bat an eyelid to Brooke getting in the driver's seat. Brooke started the engine; she looked over at Peyton and squeezed her hand. Words didn't need to pass Peyton's lips for Brooke to know what was going on through her mind. She knew the blonde was internally distraught, probably blaming herself; she would only need to look at her to know.

Brooke had never been in this position herself. Not having a close relationship with her parents meant that most times, when she was younger, she didn't really know where they were. It was something she had to live with. Peyton was her family and she would consider Larry, the father she should have had (despite the fact she found him hot and even put his name under hers on Peyton's door).

The little decisions were starting to weigh on Brooke; she was having an internal battle about playing music, while they were leaving the airport. Brooke knew that music helped Peyton when she was down but it didn't seem that anything could be enough except for Larry being alright.

Brooke was driving with caution, especially as she needed to get used to the car. She also knew that once Larry was better, Peyton wouldn't forget to have a go if Brooke didn't drive carefully. Just because Peyton drove like a lunatic didn't mean anybody else could do it in her car.

Without knowing anything about Larry's condition, Brooke had already decided that he was going to be fine and out of hospital in a couple of weeks. It wasn't hope or blind faith she was feeling, to her it was a fact and soon the two Sawyers would sort everything out. Brooke also couldn't decide if she should drop their bag off or go straight to the hospital. She was assuming that Larry was in Tree Hill.

'Did Larry stay after their argument or did he go home?' Brooke thought to herself. The car was stationary at a set of traffic lights and Peyton was staring out the car, her mind sinking into a black hole. She was slumping lower into her seat. "Peyton, is Larry in Tree Hill?" Peyton was unresponsive, just staring at a familiar spot, remembering another time.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Earlier Peyton had found Ellie and her father looking at her drawings in her room. Peyton is now sitting on the bench at one corner, watching the empty road and the traffic light as it switches from green to amber to red. She looks to the side and sees her father approaching. She doesn't move as he takes a seat beside her._

_"I thought you might be here. Ever since your mom died I've been… guessing a lot. Sometimes I guess wrong. I shouldn't have… brought Ellie into your room without asking you. But, she didn't have anything to do with it. Neither did Lucas."_

_"Sometimes you guess right." They both look at each other as she continues. "You guessed where to find me." She smiles weakly and Larry puts an arm around her. He kisses her on the head as she looks down sadly._

_"This has all been a lot to take." He says and Peyton nods._

_"I want you to know you can always talk to me." He adds._

_"But sometimes I can't, dad."_

_"Yeah, I get that. If you're not always comfortable talking with me, maybe we should find you someone."_

_She lifts her head off his shoulders. "Like a shrink?"_

_"Well, it might help you to get some of this out."_

_Peyton thinks as she puts her head back on her dad's shoulder. He kisses her on the forehead again._

* * *

"Peyton." Brooke tried to get her attention again. Peyton turned round, making eye contact with her. "Is Larry at the hospital here?" The question weighed heavy in her mind. The only response she had was to nod. A lonely tear ran from Peyton's eye. Brooke brought her hand up to Peyton's face, wiping away the tear. Peyton leaned into the touch as the two of them sat there getting lost in each other's eyes. A car pulled up behind them and started honking their horn. This broke both of them out of their gaze. Brooke gave a soft smile to the other girl and continued their drive, heading straight for the hospital.

A sense of uneasiness hit the pit of Peyton's stomach as they both made their way through the hospital. Peyton took the tentative steps to the reception while Brooke walked beside her. "Can you tell us where Larry Sawyer is please. This is his daughter." Brooke asked the lady at reception while pointing at Peyton. She looked up at them "Just give me a moment." The lady started tapping the keyboard.

Peyton held on to Brooke's hand tightly while they were being told where her father was. "The doctor should be with you in a while." The nurse on reception added as they made their way to his room.

The girls heard their names being called. "Brooke, Peyton." They turned to spot Haley. "What are you doing here, is it Nathan or Jamie?" Brooke asked worriedly. "No, they're both fine. I came with Larry." Haley said while hugging Brooke.

She pulled out of the hug and looked at Peyton. "I guess you didn't tell Brooke that I was the one that called you." Peyton shook her head. "I went round to Peyton's and I found him collapsed on the floor." Haley addressed Brooke with the details.

Peyton felt uncomfortable, as she didn't know what Haley was thinking about her, after everything that had happened. Yes, she was her bridesmaid but she is Lucas' best friend and sister in law. To her surprise, Haley pulled Peyton into a hug. "The doctors wont tell me anything, they've been waiting for you."

Coming from around the corner, Nathan approached the girls with a cup of coffee for Haley. "Hey Brooke, Peyton." He gave his wife the cup and encased both girls in a hug.

"Miss Sawyer, can I have a word in private please?" A voice broke up the big catch up. Peyton felt nervous by the voice she was presuming to be the doctor's, worried by what he was going to tell her.

"Your father is in a serious condition and we're trying to keep him stable. Has he been under any stress recently?" The question from the doctor made Peyton feel guilty, 'was I the cause of this?' she asked herself.

"Not that I'm aware of. We did have a fight before I went away." Brooke's hand found its way to Peyton's. "We'll monitor his progress and hopefully he wakes up." The doctor walked away from them.

Peyton mumbled something to herself. "It's my fault he's in here." Brooke turned to her as she heard what was said. "No it's not. You can't think like that." Peyton was looking down at the ground, when Brooke lifts her head up by her chin. Brooke could see the start of water building up in the other girl's eyes.

"Can I have my keys, I need to get something out of the car?" Peyton asked Brooke. Brooke looked into her bag. "I can get it for you instead and you can go and see Larry." Brooke handed the keys over.

"It's fine." Peyton spoke in a slightly abrupt tone. Brooke looked hurt by the reaction. "Sorry." Peyton said, instantly seeing the hurt in Brooke. Peyton's lips found Brooke's in a quick kiss and turned to make her way out.

"It's gonna take me a while to get used to the two of you as a couple." Haley stated. "I'm already used to it." Nathan received a hit on his stomach by Haley. This didn't stop him from having a shit-eating grin on his face.

"When did you realise your feelings for her were more?" Haley asked.

"I not really sure. She's a big part of me. She's the first thing I think of. I knew something was up because I'm normally the first thing I think of." Brooke chuckled at herself.

"And you agreed to be her maid of honour despite all of this." Nathan piped in.

"She's my best friend first, I've known her for most of my life, so I just wanted her to be happy and I thought Lucas was it. How is he by the way?" Brooke asked, genuinely concerned.

"He's on Andy's boat with Karen and Lily, trying to get his head together. Andy is the only one he's talking to at the moment." Haley answered with a hint of sadness.

"I was just as shocked as everybody else at the wedding. It wasn't something I was expecting." Brooke slipped in, hoping they would believe her.

"I guess there are some things you feel like you can't say. I wonder what's taking Peyton so long." Haley questioned.

"She's probably in her car listening to some depressing music. I'll go and find her." Brooke said before making her way over to where she had parked the car. She looked confused, as she was sure she was at the right spot where she parked. She walked around until she realised what had happened. She pulled her phone out and dialled. "Hales, she's not in the car park and neither is her car."


	10. Hometown Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did Peyton run off to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback from season 3 is used.

**No POV**

The taxi, which Brooke was riding in, stopped beside the familiar black comet. Nathan had offered to drive her but she politely refused. She knew that once she found Peyton, she would need to talk to her alone. This was the first and only place she considered looking. She approached the area where she knew Peyton would be, not knowing what state she would find her. "If you don't want to be found, then you should start picking new places I don't know about."

Peyton looked to her side. "You're the only one that knows I come here, maybe you're the only one I wanted to find me." She gave a weak smile to Brooke.

"Why did you run Peyt?"

Peyton looked down at her feet "I guess I wasn't ready to face him, regardless of whether he's awake or not."

Brooke sits down close to Peyton but without touching her. She wanted to give the other girl space.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded her head as they recalled a time when their relationship wasn't at its best.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Peyton was sitting under the bridge thinking. This was how Brooke found her. She sat down next to her but not too close._

_Brooke looked at Peyton. "Thought I'll find you here." Brooke paused before she continued speaking. She looked straight ahead and crossed her legs. "I remember when I found you down here after your mum died."_

_"That was eight years ago." Peyton turned to look at Brooke and Brooke looked back. "You know Ellie used to watch us down here. She told me that once."_

_"It's not gonna be like that this time Peyton. You're not gonna lose Lucas and Haley the way you lost Ellie and your mum."_

_"Not like I lost you." Brooke then looked away. Peyton saw Brooke look uncomfortable. "I missed you Brooke."_

_Brooke moved her hand in her hair. "I'm still here."_

_"Can we be friends again, please?" Peyton begged._

_"Sure." Brooke didn't sound very convincing._

_"Like before." She added._

_"I'm sorry Peyton, I don't think so. Before is gone."_ _Both girls just sat there thinking._

* * *

Peyton moved closer to Brooke, resting her head on her chest while Brooke's arm was on her shoulder. Peyton broke the silence. "I should have some happy memories here."

"Then you should come here when you're happy instead of when things go wrong."

"That could work." Peyton lifted her head from Brooke's chest and looked at her, straight in the eyes. All she could see was the love radiating. "Being with you makes me happy, you make happy. You have the ability to put a smile on my face, even when you're not trying. It's one of the reasons I love you."

"You're gonna have to stop or you'll have me in tears."

Peyton moved closer and kissed Brooke. "Do you think we can stay here for a bit longer?" Peyton asked while pulling away.

"Anything you want."

* * *

Nathan and Haley were still waiting at the hospital. Haley was talking to Deb on the phone. "Peyton was here but she ran off. I think it's too much for her. How's Jamie?"

"He's fine, just playing with his Wii. He's actually trying to teach me."

"Well we're going to be a while but I'll let you know either way. Thanks mum."

Haley sat next to Nathan, who had bought her another cup of coffee. He looked at her and saw how tired she was. "You should go and get some sleep. You look terrible."

"Well thank you. That would do well for my self esteem."

"You know what I mean. There's not much you can do but wait."

"Then that's what I'll do, until Brooke brings Peyton back. Did you have an idea how the two of them felt about each other?"

Nathan shook his head. "They've always been close. Whenever they were upset about situations involving myself of Lucas, they seemed to be more hurt and angry at each other. It didn't feel like just a friend's betrayal but more like it was them that did the cheating. I just put it down to them being best friends and each other's family since they were little. Do you think they knew back in high school?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was a case of burying it, if they knew, in case it ruined their friendship. What is Lucas going to say? It's bad enough that Peyton walked out but when he finds out they're a couple, it will make it worse."

"Why do you say it like that?" Nathan asked.

"Because Brooke loves her back." Haley stated.

"It's a good thing he's away or this would be awkward. I don't want to be around when the three of them are in the same room."

* * *

Peyton and Brooke were still sitting under the bridge. Peyton's head was on Brooke's shoulder while the two of them were holding hands. They hadn't spoken much, just enjoying the silence and each other's company. Brooke wanted to see if Peyton would be ready to go back to the hospital but she was afraid to ask. Her eyebrows were burrowing in confusion over what to do next.

"I know you want to ask me something and I'm guessing it's whether I'm ready to go back." Peyton her head up and Brooke turned her face to her. "Would I be right with my guess?"

Brooke smiled and nodded. "So when did you acquire mind reading powers P Sawyer?"

"I wouldn't call it mind reading, I guess I just know you. You're the person I know the best. You're the person that knows me the best."

"It's kind of hard to say anything after that."

Peyton gave Brooke a quick kiss. "I am ready to go back." They kissed each other again before getting up and walking to Peyton's car, hand in hand. Before they got there, Peyton stopped and turned to Brooke. "Don't think that I'll forget you driving my car." She leaned on to the car bonnet, pulling Brooke closer to her. "Thank you anyway." Peyton's free hand went to the back of Brooke's neck pulling her even closer until their lips met. As the kiss deepened, both of Peyton's hands found their way to Brooke's back while Brooke's settled on Peyton's waist. As Peyton's hands travelled higher, Brooke pulled away breathless. "Now would be a good time to stop before this becomes R rated."

"And that would be a problem?" Peyton asked kissing her neck.

Brooke pulled Peyton's hands from her and backed away completely out of her arms. "I don't have an answer for that so I'm just gonna get in the car and we're gonna go." Brooke sat the in passenger seat and waited for Peyton to get in the car. Before Peyton started the engine, Brooke moved close to Peyton's ears and whispered, "We'll have to continue that another time." She placed a kiss near her ear.

Twenty minutes later, the girls found themselves back at the hospital. Peyton hesitantly walked into her father's room. Though Peyton wanted Brooke to go with her, Brooke thought it was best that she went in alone.

Brooke sat with Haley and Nathan, talking about everything and anything. They started to see doctors and nurses running down the hall. The three of them looked at each other in confusion when they heard "Somebody help." All three of them said the same thing. "Larry."


	11. 4 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic sets as Larry takes a turn

**Petyon´s POV**

Time can be a precious thing and we all take it for granted, that's for sure. A lot can happen in a short space of time like four minutes. It can be the length of your favourite song, the amount of time it takes to run a certain distance, the time for food to warm up in a microwave. In some cases four minutes can seem like four hours, days, weeks, months and even years. There are many more things that can happen in four minutes but I won't go into them. In my case, it was the longest time of my life and the amount of time I spent in my father's room.

Everything was going in slow motion. I felt like I was in a film, where they try and show the intensity of a scene. Well imagine that, times at least ten. From the moment I stepped into this room, I had this uneasy feeling at the pit of my stomach. I tried to shake it off but it was clinging to me like a leach. I sat down beside his bedside, unable to find any words. What do you say to your father when he's lying unconscious and the last time we spoke, we had an argument and I stormed off. Please tell me if you have any ideas, coz I'm out.

I recall a conversation we had a few years ago when I found out that I was adopted. My memory of it was like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Peyton walks up to her front door and opens it. She's holding her wings. Her dad is on the sofa, reading a newspaper. "Hey."_

_"You're still awake." She smiles and shuts the door. "Of course, that's what fathers do. They wait up for their daughters." Peyton laughs and sits next to him._

_"Did you talk to Ellie?" He asks. "Yeah." She simply answers._

_"Good." He says. She looks at him with a smile. "But I didn't have to ask who my real father is." She smiles at him. "I already know." She leans on him and he puts his arm around her._

* * *

Guilt is a five-letter word and is also how I'm feeling right now. I couldn't help this feeling I have. I couldn't help but think that I'm the reason he's here and I can't shake that feeling. I could be responsible for all of this. No matter how much Brooke would tell me it wasn't my fault, in the back of my mind the last conversation we had, replays in all of its glory.

People always leave. I used to believe that, maybe I still do deep down. Is this another case? I hope its not.

I look between him and the monitor. I wish Brooke were in here; she'll know what to say. She had a silly idea that I should come in here by myself. I lift my hand up and go to reach for his hand but I pull back. I can't help thinking that I'm going to lose him like I lost both my mums.

Uneasiness starts to set in and I get up to go and look for Brooke. All of a sudden the steady beeping turns into the noise that you fear and never wish to hear. I start shouting "Somebody help." I go into full panic mode as doctors and nurses enter.

I'm not sure if it was them pushing me away, or just the sheer fright of it all willing my feet backwards, but I seemed to be getting further and further away from the bed. I stood watching them and then I seemed to lose myself. I didn't even realise that I zoned out until I felt arms around my waist, pulling me completely out of the room.

I turn around in her arms and I burst into tears. I feel her hands, rubbing my back as I'm wetting her top, then I here saying, "What's going on?" I whip my head round and see them wheeling my father's bed out of the room. I walk towards them. "Where are you taking my father?"

A female nurse replies, "We're taking him into surgery." Then she disappears with the rest of them. I feel an arm around my shoulder and I assume that it's Brooke. When I turn to look at her, I'm surprised that it's not Brooke but Nathan. He kisses the top of my head and walks me over to the seats. Once I'm seated, he pulls his arm away and gets up. Brooke instantly replaces him and I sink into her.

We were sitting around for a while when Haley brought me some water. I haven't said a word since they took my father away and I haven't heard anything. This waiting game is doing my head in and I can't take no more. I lower my head into my hands and start crying again. Brooke is rubbing my back when Haley grabs my attention. "Peyton." She says.

I look up and see the doctor coming towards us. I can't miss the fact that he has blood on him. This worries and I internally panic, going through the worst-case scenario, in my head. "Miss Sawyer." I gulp when he says my name. You know what I was saying about time, well time is up and I'm about to find out which way it's going.


	12. How I Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Larry going to be ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter switches back and forth in POV

**Peyton's POV**

When my mother died, it was the worst day of my life. Finding Ellie's body was the second, followed in third and fourth place by Ian Banks attacking me twice. My two fallouts with Brooke and when I got shot rank high too, just like my father's heart attack. I didn't want to have anything else to add to this list; they caused me enough heartache and pain.

You can say that my mind has wondered off to all the negative things that have happened to me and its hard not to. When you've had my life, it's hard to think of anything that's positive. I guess I'm sitting here wallowing in self-pity as I take everything in.

I see him and my mind starts thinking of all the recent times I've had with my father. The depressing thing is that we haven't spent that much time together. This is the thing that I regret and I hope that I'll be able to rectify that. He wasn't like Brooke's parents, he actually loved me and when he was around, things were great. He just wasn't around that often and that's what hurts the most. I close my eyes and try to find some strength within me to gear myself up for what is coming next.

The doctor walks up to us, and all I could see was the blood, lots and lots of it. His lips are moving, that much is true. I'm not listening; my eyes are just focused on the blood. I can't recall a time when I've seen so much. A horror movie maybe, but that doesn't count so I guess this would be it. I fear the worst and semi prepared myself for it. I'm breathing heavily, struggling to find air. I'm not sure what's happening but my eyes are still focused on the blood. I feel a warm breath near my ear and a hand rubbing my back. "Breathe slowly for me babe." Brooke's voice soothes me and I steadily maintain an even breath but all I can hear is the pounding of my heart.

For the first time since he walked over to us, I raise my eyes to look at his face. He gives me a half smile and walks away. 'Wait a minute, what did he say?' I ask myself. Brooke, Nathan and Haley are smiling and I'm confused. Brooke walks in front of me and puts both her hands on my face. She's smiling but at the same time her eyes are welling up with water. This makes everything even fuzzier in my head. It actually starts to pound as bad as my heart is when words seem to finally make the connection from my ear to my brain. "He's gonna be alright Peyton."

If that wasn't enough, I hear the words again. "He's gonna be alright." I nod my head and start to cry tears of joy. She pulls me into her arms and I can't seem to stop crying. I finally feel like I've caught a break and I can't begin to tell you how great that feels.

* * *

_A few days later_

**Brooke's POV**

The past week has been hard for Peyton. She really thought Larry was going to die. It was heart breaking, having seen her go through it before with Ellie and her mum. There wasn't much that I could do but be there for her when she needed me. No matter how many times I told her it wasn't her fault, she still felt like she was to blame for his condition. Haley and Nathan have been great and so supportive. I shouldn't have expected anything less from Naley. They've been cooking us dinner and generally helping in any way they can.

Right this very moment, I'm sitting outside Peyton's house in my car. I'm not sure what I'm doing at the moment. I'm just staring out into the street, watching life pass me by. All of this puts everything into perspective. No more regrets, no more waiting for things to happen. I have to make them happen. I close my eyes and just relax. I'm listening to the wind blowing, the rustling of the trees, the sprinklers watering the grass. I hear the birds chirping and Peyton. Wait, why can I hear her?

"What are you doing in your car at 5am and in your pyjamas?" I open my eyes and let the window down a bit. That was a very good question, I thought about the answer and I couldn't come up with anything that would make any sense. "I needed to grab something." She looked at me like I said something stupid, which I probably did. Scratch that. I definitely did, having just ran it through my head again.

"And this couldn't wait until later." She bends down and rests her arms on the door, after I pressed the button to bring the window down completely. "What's going on?" I really didn't want to answer that. With everything that's gone on I couldn't put this on her, at least not yet. "Just getting an early start." That was as vague as it gets. She puts her hand through her hair and mulls over her next move. All she does is simply place her hand on my shoulder.

"Come back inside." I nod and motion at the window. She gets the hint moves away. I press the button for the window to go back up and get out of the car. She puts her arm around my shoulder and notices that my hands are empty. She doesn't say another word and leads me back inside.

* * *

**Peyton's POV**

I'm not sure what it was, maybe my body just missed the warmth of hers, but I woke up. I looked around the room and she wasn't there. I checked the bathroom and around the rest of the house. Where could she possible be at this time of the morning?

I pull the curtains in the front room and that's when I notice her sitting in her car. I really didn't know what to think. I didn't believe her reason for being out there, so I didn't push it. I just made sure that I got her back inside. She didn't want to go back to sleep so she just sat on the sofa while I made some breakfast.

I'm driving to the hospital now, Brooke's going to join me later as she's got some work stuff to attend to. This will also give me alone time to speak to my father; I'm not running this time. I guess this is where we start again and sort everything out so there are no regrets.

Dad woke up yesterday and I wasn't even there at the time. I got a phone call while I was taking a shower. Event though the doctor told us he was going to be okay, I didn't believe it until I was told he was awake. That's when I felt that everything was going to be fine. Everybody has been so great with support and generosity; it's been quite overwhelming and I have to remember to thank them.

I hesitantly walk into his room making sure I'm quiet just in case he's asleep. He's sitting up and watching TV. He turns in my direction, so much for me being quiet. "Peyton." He sounds surprised and reaches to turn the television off.

"Hi Dad. How are you feeling?" I walk closer to him, debating on whether I should keep standing or sit down. He opens his arms out which catch me by surprise. "Come here."

In that moment it felt like I was nine and I had found out that my mother had died. Pure confusion filled my head. My thoughts were broken by two simple words. "I'm sorry."

I open my mouth but no words come out. It would be helpful if there were words in my brain, but seem to be drawing a blank. A huge sigh of relief washed over me and walked closer to him. He engulfed me in a hug and I couldn't help stop the tears that were running down my face. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that but for the first time in ages, I felt like a teenager again.

I pull away from him and plant myself on the chair next to his bed. I'm still speechless and he continues speaking as I soak it all in. "I can't pretend to understand but I am sorry for how I reacted. You have to look at it from my view or anyone that knows you. It's always been Lucas. Regardless of who Brooke is, girl or boy, it's the suddenness of everything. You go from 'loving Lucas' to discarding it all for Brooke. Is this what you really want?"

"More than anything in the world, Dad." I responded with conviction, finally finding words.

"Why did you wait so long?" He asked. I guess he's trying to get a better understanding of what was going on in this head of mine.

"I didn't think Brooke had those kind of feelings for me."

I obviously didn't understand what he was asking as he repeated it with more clarification. "No. What I meant was why did you wait so long before you called the wedding off?"

I paused for a moment, thinking that I was stupid to have let things get so far. "Because I was afraid. By calling it off, it would be admitting these feelings were real and I was scared by the truth. I love Lucas but I'm not in love with him. I was naive to think my feelings would somehow change but the more I wished for them to change for Lucas, the more it grew for Brooke."

"When did you realise your feelings had changed for her?" That was a really good question that I wasn't really sure I knew the answer to but I tried to answer it anyway. "I guess it's always been there. I just put things down to how close we were. She's all I think about. I just didn't realise it until she hugged me before we went down the aisle, that I couldn't pretend anymore."

"And Brooke?" He's really going for it on the question front. It feels like we're playing twenty questions.

"I didn't know how she felt until after the wedding, when she came after me."

He shifts in his bed and I get up to help him feel more comfortable but he raises his hand to tell me that he's ok. "I'm sorry if it feels like I'm interrogating you but I'm trying to understand. Are you two together now, like a couple?"

"Yes we are and we're happy. Is this gonna be too much for you too handle?" I guess I thought I'd throw a question for him too.

"Me lying here has taught me that you don't know what's around the corner, so I'll handle it." I actually believe what he's saying and I'm relived.

"Good because Brooke wants to see you but she's a little scared." I chuckle at my words, but it's true that she's scared. She's always been family and she didn't want anything to change between the two of them. He's always been the father she never had.

"She shouldn't be. I still love her like my own, that's never going to change." I think I'm going to cry. Brooke definitely would if she heard him say that. Instead of basking in the progress we've seem to have made, I ask him a question that has been weighing heavily on my mind ever since Haley told me he was in here. "Am I the reason you're in here?"

He seems surprised by this question but he must have known that I would be thinking it. "What makes you think that?"

"You're a pretty healthy man and the way we left things, I couldn't help think that your heart attack was my fault."

"There's more going on that would cause this." He waved around the room.

His answer bugged me. It was like he was telling me something without really telling me anything at all so I decide to press him on it. "What's going on Dad?"

"Don't worry about it." I feel like he's just dismissed me and I won't take that as a satisfactory answer.

"I can't help but worry when you're lying here after nearly dying. Please tell me what is going on." My voice sounds more desperate and I'm begging for an answer.

He sighs and whatever it is, he doesn't want to tell me but he starts anyway. "I haven't been looking after myself properly. I got into some trouble and owed some money. I had to work more than usual to pay everything off."

"You could have come to me for help. It's not like I don't have the money."

"A father shouldn't need to go to his daughter for help." All I can say to that is he's a man and he's too proud. I get it, but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it.

"Has everything been dealt with?" I ask more sternly.

"Yes."

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

I had left Peyton alone for the morning to go to the hospital. I had a few Clothes Over Bros business to attend to. Having my own company is great but there are always downs that come packaged with the ups. Luckily I have a good set of people around me, only really possible when I fired Victoria. You wouldn't be surprised to know that she's no longer talking to me. That's fine by me as she spent most of my youth ignoring me. The only occasion we spent any real time together was when she was helping me with the company. Before and after then was just zilch.

I've been talking on my phone for ages trying to sort a few things out but it doesn't seem to be going well. I think I've worn the carpet down with all the pacing I've been doing. "This can't possibly happen, can it?"

"Unfortunately it is but I'm going to do my best to fight it." The voice on the other end says.

"Whatever it takes." I wanted to make it clear how serious I was by those words; I think the message was received loud and clear.

"I´ll call you tomorrow." The call was ended and I took in the extent of the conversation and the situation that brought it. I had to make another call, one that wasn't stressful. I hit number 2 on the keypad and it doesn't take long for an answer.

"Hey, I was just about to call you." Peyton sounded happy over the phone. "Dad wants to see you."

"Hey, I'm not going to be able to make it before visiting ends. I'm sorry but things are taking longer than I expected." I really wanted to see him but there were things that required my urgent attention.

"Sure. I guess I'll just see you at mine later." I can hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I'll try not to be too late." I look at a photo I keep of the two of us and it brings a smile to my face. Not wanting to let her come off the call yet, I continue. "Peyton, I love you."

"I love you too. Is everything ok?" There was the million-dollar question. I don't think that it was just my behaviour that made her worry but I obviously didn't hide it too well in my voice. I took a deep breath and replied. "Everything's fine. I'll see you later."

"Bye." I end the call and walk to find Millicent. That girl has been brilliant and I couldn't ask for more from here. She started as my assistant and has ended up as my friend. I can't begin to thank her for the help that she has been. There are some things that she's helped with that go beyond her job and I don't tell her enough how grateful I am to her.

"Can you not tell anyone about what's going on at the moment. Not Peyton or even Mouth, I need some time." She nods and places a reassuring hand on my arm. I wish it were that easy to fix.

* * *

**NO POV**

It was dark by the time Brooke snuck into Peyton's house. She assumed that the blonde would be asleep but she found her sitting on the bed with a pair of headphones in her ear. Brooke stood at the door just watching her. She could remember the countless amounts of times that she found her doing this. Even though Peyton didn't hear the brunette, she felt like she could sense that someone was in the room. She looked in the direction of the door and smiled. She took her headphones off and got off the bed. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked walking towards the other girl.

"Not long." Peyton placed a kiss on Brooke's lips. The kiss was deepened and a moan escaped the brunette's mouth. Peyton started walking backwards, pulling Brooke with her. Peyton pulled away and brushed some hair from Brooke's face. Brooke had noticed the hunger in Peyton's eyes. The only time she had seen them since they were back was the day at the bridge. "I think it's time we get you out of these clothes Brooke."

It was another early morning when Peyton woke up. This time Brooke was still in bed, her head on her shoulder while her arm was draped across Peyton's stomach. She kissed the top of Brooke's head and stroked her hair. It was mornings like this that she felt contentment. There was no shaking this feeling she had. She wasn't clear why she had woken up and she was prepared to go back to sleep but for the second time in less than 12 hours, she felt a presence. She looked at her door and her eyes registered the sight before her. She had no words, just an opened mouth in shock.


End file.
